It is often necessary to temporarily anchor outdoor items with a tie down stake. Such items include tents, dining canopies, tarps, lawn decorations, and the like. Most often these stakes are pounded into the ground with a hammer and then pulled out with bare hands, neither of which task is easy. While insertion into soft earth or sand is relatively easy, most people do not have that luxury. Instead, they are forced to pound on it relentlessly, risking damage to the top of the stake. Then, even after such effort, it seems to dislodge by itself even under the slightest pressure. Other times, the stake cannot be removed afterwards even with maximum force applied. Many times, the stake must be abandoned where it poses a tripping hazard for others and leaves the user without a full set of stakes jeopardizing future use. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which a ground stakes can be easily inserted and removed without the disadvantages as described above.